Once Upon A Time
by stillewolfie
Summary: Hanya sebuah kepingan kisah antara sang terkuat dengan si gadis lemah yang buta. "Maukah kau memanggil namaku... untuk yang terakhir kali?" — "Aku berjanji, aku akan menyusulmu nanti." [Event: #IndigoRose] SasuHina. Happy Birthday, Hinata Hyuuga! RnR?


**Normal POV**

Tiba-tiba, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Bara api terjadi di berbagai tempat, pohon yang awalnya berdiri kokoh pun langsung terjatuh akibat keributan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Penduduk asli mencoba untuk pergi dari kawasan, namun terdapat setengah dari mereka telah tertangkap dan dibunuh secara paksa.

Konoha sudah hancur.

"Nona Hinata, cepatlah!"

Di sebuah istana besar yang terdapat di pusat kerajaan, seorang gadis kecil terdiam sesaat. Ia rela ditarik paksa oleh pelayan terpercaya untuk terus berlari, menjauhi kerajaan yang saat ini berada dalam kekacauan. Meski begitu, ia tidak tahu. Si kecil Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

Keluarga, rakyat tercinta, serta negerinya tengah hancur dilahap api.

" _Nee_ , Hana..." Wanita yang dimaksud menoleh cepat, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hana Inuzuka, salah satu pelayan di kerajaan itu terdiam sejenak. Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia menghela napas. "Anda akan tahu nanti, Nona. Untuk saat ini, tidurlah. Anda butuh istirahat."

Suatu permintaan lembut yang ditujukan untuk dirinya mampu membuat si kecil Hyuuga mengerjap. Ia mengangguk pelan, bersandar pada dada Hana merupakan pilihan utama. Mata gadis itu mulai memberat. Dan seiring dengan langkah kecepatan Hana berlari, Hinata pun tertidur tak sadarkan diri.

Darisitu, Hana meneguk ludah. Sepucuk air mata tengah muncul di kedua kelopak.

"Hiashi-sama..." Ia berbisik. "Semoga Anda baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

 **ONCE UPON A TIME**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Once Upon A Time by stillewolfie**

 **[Sasuke U. & Hinata H.]**

OOC, AU, typos, etc.

.

.

 **Event**. Indigo Rose 

.

.

Ia melangkah pelan. Pria itu terlihat mencolok dengan pakaian resmi serta rambut panjangnya yang rupawan. Itachi Uchiha berhenti. Ia mendongak perlahan, mendapati pintu besar berwarna cokelat yang ia yakini terdapat satu penghuninya.

Itachi membuka pintu tersebut dengan satu dorongan kuat.

Dan ia dapat melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha, terduduk seperti orang bodoh di depan sana.

"Sampai kapan kau harus duduk seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Ia melesak masuk, dan pintu itu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya. Sasuke yang awalnya duduk dengan malas-malasan, menegapkan tubuh dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Pergilah. Aku tak butuh kehadiranmu disini, _Aniki_."

"Oh, benarkah?" Terkekeh pelan, Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Ia melangkah menuju meja kecil dan duduk di depan Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau sedang bosan. Apa kau menang lagi?"

Uchiha bungsu mendengus. "Seperti yang kau lihat," Katanya. "Disini tidak ada orang hebat. Membosankan, dan aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang—"

"Kau bisa pergi ke ruang kerja dan membantuku mengisi berkas—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Itu kerjaanmu dan aku tak mau ikut campur."

Kembali, Itachi terkekeh. Pria itu terdiam dan menatap sebuah papan permainan yang ada di meja. Ia melirik adiknya, dan Sasuke pun menaikkan alis tanda keheranan. "Apa? Kau mau main?"

Sasuke tidak diberi balasan, namun pergerakan Itachi mengungkapkan segalanya. Kakak semata wayang kembali menyusun papan. Matanya melirik tajam Sasuke yang dapat membalasnya dengan dengusan singkat.

"Aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu dalam _shogi_ ," Kata Itachi. "Tapi untuk bersenang-senang dengan adik manisku ini... kenapa tidak?"

Itachi menyeringai tipis, mata Sasuke kembali menyipit.

 _Oh, ternyata dia tidak suka disebut sebagai adik manisnya Itachi._

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

Ia terduduk disana, menatap ke bawah dengan mata tertutup rapat. Rambut panjang dengan warna unik itu terus tergerak, mengikuti kemana angin akan beranjak. Hinata Hyuuga mengadah, ia dapat merasakan awan tengah bergerak di langit-langit tempatnya.

"Hana..."

"Ya, Nona?"

Indera pendengar mulai bertindak, ia dapat mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita di dalam rumah. Gadis itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun, hanya diam sembari menatap langit. "Boleh aku ke kota?"

Dan ia pun dapat merasakan kepanikan. Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. "Maaf?"

"Aku... ingin pergi ke kota."

"Mengapa?"

Jujur saja, suara formal Hana yang terkesan menghormati itu membuat Hinata risih. Karena itulah, ia melirik pelan asal suara. Meski kedua mata masih tertutup dan pergerakan resmi belum terlihat, gadis itu tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Aku ingin kesana, tanpa dirimu... bolehkah?"

"Tidak."

Suara tegas tanpa bantahan. Sebuah perintah mutlak tengah ditujukan untuk Hinata.

"Anda tahu memasuki wilayah kerajaan sangat berbahaya, Nona." Hana menghela napas. "Maafkan saya... Anda harus tetap disini bersama saya, kalau tidak—"

"Aku akan diburu, begitu?"

Hinata menjawab dengan nada datar, membuat Hana merasa bersalah. Wanita berambut cokelat itu menutup mata, menarik napas dan mencoba untuk tegar. "Ya, mereka akan sadar bahwa Anda adalah seorang Hyuuga dalam waktu singkat."

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat.

Kenangan masa lalu langsung terhinggap di otak.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti..."

Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal. Ada darah Hyuuga yang mengalir di dalam nadi.

Mata ungu ini sebagai bukti, dan ia harus bisa menerima fakta bahwa dialah sang keturunan terakhir.

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

Dulu, Konoha merupakan suatu kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh klan Hyuuga.

Hyuuga adalah suatu klan yang diberi berkah sebuah mata. Sepasang mata cemerlang berwarna ungu pucat. Mata tersebut diberi nama _byakugan_ , dimana mata tersebut memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat setiap aura dan menemukan manusia dalam jarak tertentu. Karena keberkahannya itu, klan Hyuuga dapat memimpin kerajaan dengan singkat dan makmur.

Hinata Hyuuga merupakan salah satu anggota bangsawan, keturunan Hyuuga, dan merupakan pewaris utama tahta kerajaan.

Hanya saja, tragedi itu mulai terjadi sebelum dirinya beranjak dewasa.

Kerajaannya diserang mendadak, Konoha pun langsung menjadi kacau seketika.

Klan Hyuuga dibantai habis oleh suatu organisasi rahasia yang dicurigai berasal dari daerah Oto—sebuah negeri tertutup yang jarang diketahui kemajuannya. Menurut rumor yang beredar, Oto dipimpin oleh klan elit bernama Uchiha. Dan saat itulah, pemimpin Uchiha merebut segalanya dari Hinata.

Bagi siapapun yang memiliki _byakugan_ , akan dibunuh saat itu juga.

Mata mereka dicongkel secara paksa, kemudian dikoleksi seperti barang antik di sebuah kaca transparan.

Dan gadis berumur sepuluh tahun bernama Hinata Hyuuga merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang selamat.

"...Nona?"

Hinata tersentak. "Y-Ya, ada apa?"

"Anda melamun."

"Oh, m-maaf..."

Bertahun-tahun lamanya, bersama pelayan setia, Inuzuka Hana, Hinata harus menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai warga biasa. Ia bukan lagi anggota kerajaan, bukan lagi pewaris tahta, melainkan seorang perempuan lemah yang eksistensinya tak pernah dianggap. Mereka berdua kabur melewati pegunungan Konoha dan bersembunyi di sebuah rumah kayu peninggalan saudara Hinata yang dikabarkan tewas, Neji Hyuuga.

Dengan perlahan, tangan kecil itu mulai bergerak. Ia memasukkan makanan yang sudah disiapkan ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah perlahan dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat. Hana memerhatikannya dalam diam. Ia pun menghela napas sebagai awal permulaan dari makan siang mereka.

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengadakan sayembara?"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan alis bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Saat ini, mereka berdua masih tetap di ruangan yang sama. Dengan kemenangan mutlak dari Sasuke, Itachi hanya bisa duduk di depannya dengan memberikan sebuah saran. "Kau bisa memanggil mereka yang ingin melawanmu."

"Siapa mereka yang kau maksud?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Tentu saja, para penduduk."

Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap sengit kakaknya. "Lalu, apa yang harus dipertaruhkan?"

Keheningan melanda, detik jarum jam terngiang di ruang pribadi Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi mengulum senyum dan terkekeh pelan, dan sang adik pun mau tidak mau harus memutar bola mata.

"Aku akan memberikan penawaran menarik," Ia beranjak berdiri. Itachi sudah bersiap meninggalkan sang adik di tempat rersebut. "Biar kuurus sisanya. Besok pergilah ke ruang utama, dan jangan lupa bawa papan _shogi_ -mu ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha hanya bisa terdiam melihat Itachi langsung pergi dari ruangannya.

Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu sekarang.

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

Hana melangkah dengan membawa beberapa bahan makanan, saat itu ia sedang ke kota. Ini sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas setiap pagi untuk pergi ke pasar lokal Konoha. Wanita itu terus berjalan, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah bendera yang terpasang di setiap sudut kota.

Lambang Uchiha menjadi simbol kerajaan ini sekarang. Untuk masa itu, hanya sedikit orang yang masih mengingat klan Hyuuga, karena pembantaian itu terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu. Dia, Inuzuka Hana, tengah bersumpah untuk terus mengabdi pada klan Hyuuga seorang. Ia berjanji untuk melindungi Hinata apapun yang terjadi.

Wanita itu menghela napas.

Dan di saat itu, ia melirik sebuah kertas yang tertempel di dinding kayu kepunyaan seseorang.

Manik cokelatnya membulat sempurna.

Ia segera merobek kertas itu, memutar arah, dan pergi menuju rumah, tempat Hinata menunggu dengan sabar.

 _Ini sungguh di luar dugaan._

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

"Kau kalah."

"A-Apa?"

"Bunuh dia."

"Tunggu... t-tunggu sebentar—GYAH!"

Berjam-jam ia terduduk, berhari-hari ia menyambut, berminggu-minggu ia bermain, dan sepanjang hari itulah para korban berjatuhan. Sasuke Uchiha masih duduk dengan posisi formal, tak peduli teriakan teman bermainnya yang tidak menerima keputusan sepihak dari dirinya.

"Anda tak pernah mengatakan hal ini, 'kan!? Tak ada yang mengatakan bahwa Anda akan membunuh siapa—"

Mata Sasuke memicing. "Haruskah aku beritahu hal seperti itu? Kalau saja perkataanmu benar... tidaklah mengasyikkan." Ujarnya santai. "Kau kalah. Dan kau harus mati."

Di hari yang ke-21, para korban yang tak tahu-menahu mengenai peraturan sayembara yang diumumkan oleh keluarga Uchiha berminggu-minggu yang lalu, tengah bertambah dengan pesat. Mereka dipasung di ruang bawah tanah, ditembak secara paksa, dan dicambuk hingga teriakan mereka menggema ke seluruh istana. Ini semua terjadi akibat keinginan Sasuke Uchiha yang memerintah anak buahnya untuk memberikan hukuman mati bagi siapa saja yang kalah telak dari dirinya.

Dalam permainan _shogi_ , tentu saja.

Tidak ada yang protes. Fugaku Uchiha, selaku ayah dan pemimpin tertinggi di klan Uchiha, hanya mengiyakan tanpa peduli apa resikonya. Lagipula, Konoha bukanlah miliknya. Konoha adalah daerah jajahan mereka, dan Uchiha berhak untuk melakukan apa saja. Ini masih berlaku di harga diri mereka dan penduduk Konoha tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Konoha yang dulunya makmur, kini telah hancur akibat gerakan brutal dari klan Uchiha.

 _'Barang siapa yang berhasil menang bermain shogi melawan petinggi klan Uchiha, maka akan diberikan hadiah tak tergantikan—bola mata yang dikabarkan menjadi salah satu keajaiban terindah di dunia: byakugan.'_

Itulah isi pengumuman tersebut.

Bagaikan kabar burung, rumor itu langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Dari mulut ke mulut, bahkan sampai dari luar kota sekalipun. Bermain _shogi_ memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, namun bila dilihat dari era sekarang, maka di mata masyarakat itu merupakan suatu kewajiban. Karena itulah, untuk sebagian orang, bermain dan menang melawan Sasuke Uchiha merupakan hal yang mudah.

Tapi itu menurut mereka, bukan menurut keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi berapa orang yang sudah ia lawan, berapa orang yang sudah ia hina, berapa orang yang sudah tewas akibat permainannya. Pria itu terlihat biasa saja, ia masih berdiri tegap untuk menunggu peserta selanjutnya. Bagi siapapun yang sudah memasuki istana, tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Orang tersebut harus bertatapan dengan Sasuke dan bermain. Kalau kalah, dia mati.

Peraturan yang mudah, benar 'kan?

Ia terus menunggu, menghitung asal detik jarum jam yang bergerak. Mengabaikan fakta kalau sore sudah menjelang, ia terus berharap bahwa ada manusia rendah di luar sana yang berhasil memuaskan keinginannya. Sasuke yakin. Pasti ada. Meski hanya satu orang, manusia itu pasti akan datang di depan Sasuke Uchiha yang terhormat.

 **Tuk.**

Suara kecil itu menarik atensinya.

Di saat itulah, mata membulat tak percaya.

Satu peserta sudah datang. Ia perempuan. Dengan tongkat panjang ia berjalan, menggerakkan tongkat itu ke jalan yang akan ia pijak. Kedua mata tertutup. Jubah putih menutupi seluruh tubuh. Rambut panjangnya ia kepang satu, dan di saat itulah seorang Sasuke Uchiha terkejut.

Dilihat darimana pun, perempuan ini buta.

"A- _Ano_..." Gadis itu berhenti, tepat di depan Sasuke. Pria itu pun terdiam, manik mata menajam tanda waspada. "Anda... T-Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke berdehem sejenak. Entah, ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuat pria itu tak bisa bersikap kasar. Seorang perempuan buta dengan tampilan biasa saja... apanya yang istimewa? "Silahkan duduk."

Ia duduk. Tongkat yang dijadikan penopang itu ia baringkan di samping tubuh. Tudung jubah ia buka, membuat Sasuke terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Rambut panjang berkilau, berwarna gelap keunguan. Kulit putih yang membingkai wajah, serta pipi tembam dihiasi dengan rona merah membuat dunia Sasuke jungkir balik begitu saja. Namun, gadis itu menutup matanya. Sasuke tidak bisa menebak bagaimana bentuk, warna, dan rupa dari mata perempuan itu.

"T-Tuan?"

Ditambah, suaranya begitu merdu—lembut tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

"Anda masih disana?" Ia bertanya, begitu cemas dari cicitan lembutnya. Sasuke mengadah. "Apa Anda masih bisa melanjutkan permainan?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegap, ia berdeham kemudian. "Tentu saja," Ucapnya mantap. "Persiapkan dirimu."

Itulah sapaan awal dari pertemuan mereka sore itu.

Papan yang tertera di meja dipersiapkan, masing-masing bidak ditempatkan di bagian masing-masing. Peserta yang entah keberapa ini terdiam. Meski menutup mata, ia bisa melihat dari mata batinnya. Gadis itu mengerti bahwa Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah lawan sembarangan. Pria itu sudah mengalahkan dan membunuh peserta lain tanpa memberitahu sebuah persyaratan lebih.

Dan ia tidak mau menjadi korban atas pembantaian besar-besaran seperti ini.

Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk membuka mata.

Sasuke yang sedang bersiap-siap, lantas melirik kearahnya.

Manik hitam bagaikan langit di kala malam itu membulat.

Ia bertemu dengan sepasang mata ungu bagai permata.

Sasuke masih ingat. Ia ingat jelas apa bentuk dari sebuah _byakugan_. Mata itu tidak memiliki pupil dan berwarna ungu pucat, seperti batu lavender yang bersinar kala dipantul oleh cahaya gemerlap. Sasuke mengerti betul bahwa mata itu tidak ada lagi, baik di dunianya maupun dunia luar. Semua Hyuuga sudah ia bantai habis. Sasuke membunuhnya. Dialah yang membantai Neji Hyuuga, membunuh para pelayan, serta mengacaukan Konoha.

 _Lalu, mengapa?_

Ia yakin sekali—perempuan yang ada di depannya merupakan seorang Hyuuga.

"Tuan? A-Anda masih ada disana, 'kan?"

Jantung berpacu, tubuh gemetar bingung. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa reaksinya seperti itu. Yang jelas, masa lalu yang kelam tersebut tiba-tiba datang, menghantuinya seperti jemputan dari neraka. Sasuke kembali terkenang ketika tangannya yang memegang pegang itu terayun, membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan Uchiha untuk berkuasa. Ia bahkan mengalahkan salah satu panglima Hyuuga yang terkenal, Neji. Ia dapat merasakan ketakutan samar. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mata itu kembali muncul di hadapannya, setelah ia mencongkel mata-mata laknat yang harga dirinya lebih rendah dari sampah.

Bagi Uchiha, _byakugan_ adalah kutukan.

Sasuke dapat merasakan kutukan itu mulai menghampiri dirinya, menggerogoti organ tubuh dengan beringas.

Dan kutukan tersebut adalah wanita polos yang kini duduk untuk bermain _shogi_ dengannya.

"Tuan, ada apa?"

Hanya saja, ada fakta yang dapat menguntungkan Sasuke. Gadis ini buta. Mata itu tidak berfungsi. _Byakugan_ tidak ada di dalam dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa hawa keberadaan perempuan tersebut bukanlah ancaman. Lagipula, dia hanya sosok lemah berwujud wanita—tidak bisa bertarung dan selalu mengandalkan orang. Apa Sasuke boleh menyingkirkan sampah ini secepatnya?

Dalam diam, pedang yang tersarung di pinggang mulai ditarik.

"Anda tidak boleh membunuh saya sebelum Anda mengalahkan saya, Tuan Uchiha."

Di saat itu, pergerakan Sasuke terhenti. Wajahnya mengeras tidak suka. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Di dalam diri Anda... saya dapat merasakan adanya pergolakan," Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum maklum. "Anda ingin membunuh saya menggunakan pedang itu, 'kan?" Ia menunjuk pedang Sasuke yang sudah hampir lepas. "Itu namanya curang, dan berarti Anda mengaku kalah, Tuan."

"Aku? Mengaku kalah? Padamu?" Sasuke mendengus. Ia melepas pedangnya dan duduk bersila, memasang wajah meremehkan. "Aku bukanlah seorang pria yang rela melepas harga dirinya hanya untuk wanita sepertimu."

"Oh, benarkah?" Sasuke dapat merasakan helaan lega. "Kalau begitu, ayo mulai..."

Ia sudah bersiap, namun Sasuke langsung mencegah.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," Pergerakannya terhenti. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Keheningan melanda. Sasuke masih mengunci tatapannya pada gadis itu—lebih tepatnya, ke mata sang gadis. Kelopak yang menampilkan kedua permata pucat mulai menyayu, bibir yang sedari awal memberikan senyum tipis langsung sirna begitu saja.

"Anda tentu sudah bisa menebaknya, Tuan Uchiha." Katanya dengan suara lembut. Dari perkataannya saja, dilihat dari manapun perempuan ini sama sekali tidak ingin memulai perdebatan. "S-Saya ingin... _byakugan_ itu. Mata keluarga saya..."

 **BRAKH!**

Di saat itulah, meja rendah dengan corak langka itu terbalik—membuat suara gaduh disertai dengan papan _shogi_ yang terjatuh dan bidaknya tersebar ke segala arah.

Sang gadis terdiam, meski sorot mata masih lembut seperti biasa.

Ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha murka.

"Kau... seorang Hyuuga?"

"Ya..." Sorot buta itu melirik ke arahnya. "Saya keturunan Hyuuga. Putri pertama Hiashi Hyuuga. N-Nama saya Hinata, Tuan—"

Pedang terjulur, di saat itu juga Hinata diam membisu.

Bergerak sedikit saja, ia yakin dirinya pasti sudah terbunuh.

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Dagunya ia naikkan, sorot mata benar-benar ingin menyiksa seseorang. Perempuan bernama Hinata ini membuatnya kesal setengah mati, apalagi dia adalah seorang Hyuuga! Seorang keturunan Hyuuga yang ia bantai dengan tangannya sendiri, tengah muncul dengan sorot mata damai tanpa dosa.

 _Ini amat sangat di luar dugaan._

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu, Hyuuga." Sasuke berucap sarkas. "Kau terlarang. Kau terkutuk. Kalian para Hyuuga pantas dihukum." Kebencian mulai tersorot, manik hitam langsung berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga pupil kecil melingkarinya. "Berhentilah mempermainkanku! KUBUNUH KAU—!"

Teriakan serta ancaman Sasuke terpotong begitu saja. _Sharingan_ langsung terhenti dan membuat pria itu meneguk ludah.

Kini, Hinata sedang menyentuh ujung pedangnya. Hanya sentuhan kecil saja, tanpa ancaman ataupun serangan balik—tanpa ditambah dengan apapun. Ia hanya menyentuh pelan, mengelus ujung pedang yang tajam, dan senyuman langsung terpatri di dalam wajah.

"Tidak ada yang melarang Anda untuk membunuh saya, Tuan..." Lembut dan ayu, suasana tegang langsung terganti dengan udara yang sejuk. "Tapi sesuai perjanjian, Anda harus mengalahkan saya dengan _shogi_ , bukan pedang."

Hening terdengar menjanggal untuk dirasakan. Sasuke masih memasang muka mengerikan, dan mata Hinata tetap menunjukkan sebuah kedamaian. Mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang. Bagai langit dan bumi, air dan api, malaikat dan iblis—

"Baiklah," Sasuke kembali duduk. Dalam sekejap ia berhasil membereskan kekacauan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. "...Tapi mau menang atau kalah, aku tetap akan membunuhmu."

"Dan aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan hadiahku?" Hinata terkekeh. "Tidak bisa, Tuan. Anda harus mengalahkan saya. Jika Anda menang, maka nyawa ini yang saya pertaruhkan..."

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Nyawamu?"

"Mm..." Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau Anda menang, silahkan Anda membunuh saya. Tapi, kalau saya menang... berikan seluruh mata _byakugan_ yang Anda punya kepada saya." Ia tersenyum. "Anda setuju?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tentu saja, ia tidak rela memberikan semua mata keajaiban itu pada Hinata. Ia menatap si buta tajam. Ia yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan—tapi masalahnya, sesuatu itu apa? Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa membaca pikiran Hinata?

Otak perempuan itu terlalu bersih dan suci, membuat Sasuke yang dengki tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Namun, ada satu hal yang pasti.

Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu jenderal terpercaya dari keluarga terpandang—

"Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu."

—tidak akan kalah dari seorang Hyuuga yang lemah dan buta.

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

Malam tengah muncul. Dengan bintang berkelap-kelip serta bulan purnama yang menyinari, Hana Inuzuka terdiam di depan rumah dengan raut cemas. Wanita itu terus menggenggam kedua tangan, bibir mengucapkan kalimat doa, dan keringat dingin di pelipis terus saja muncul tanda kekhawatiran. Ia sangat takut dengan keadaan Nona-nya yang saat ini bertekad untuk mengambil sebuah misi berbahaya. Hinata tengah pergi ke istana sendirian, menentang panglima kerajaan, hanya demi sepasang bola mata yang saat ini masih belum diketahui benar keberadaannya.

Tak lama, siluet tak asing mulai terlihat dari kegelapan malam. Tongkat kayu itu bergerak dan menghasilkan suara akrab di telinga Hana. Ia mengerjap, jantung berpacu cepat, air mata tengah muncul di kelopak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata Hyuuga tengah berada jauh di depannya, berjalan diiringi oleh suara tongkat kayu yang berisik, sembari menenteng beberapa plastik berisikan benda-benda mencurigakan.

"Nona Hinata...!" Hana cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Hinata. "Apa Nona baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka, 'kan?"

"Mm, aku baik-baik saja," Hinata menjawab pelan. Matanya tertutup. "Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku, Hana. Aku tak apa, sungguh..."

Hana menatap Hinata dengan pandangan nanar. Setelah menenangkan pikirannya, ia mengiringi gadis itu ke dalam rumah. Saat sampai di meja makan, mereka hanya terdiam sebelum sang gadis Hyuuga mendorong sesuatu kearah sang pelayan.

"Hana," Hinata memanggil pelan. "Aku ingin kau yang menjaganya..."

Ia membiarkan Hana mengambil kantung plastik yang tertera di meja. Awalnya, wanita itu kebingungan. Namun setelah ia membuka secara keseluruhan, Hana hanya bisa terdiam ketika dirinya menyentuh tabung-tabung yang berisikan cairan khusus—dimana cairan tersebut digunakan agar mata yang terkandung tetap steril dan berfungsi.

Bola-bola mata disertai syaraf yang menempel, berwarna ungu cerah dan mengambang ke seluruh bagian tabung— _byakugan_ muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"N-Nona..."

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana rupa dari bentuk mata keluargaku," Hinata menghela napas. "Tapi... mata ini sangatlah penting. Jadi kurasa, mengambilnya dari Uchiha merupakan hal yang benar. Iya, 'kan?"

Hinata Hyuuga memang merupakan salah satu keturunan yang diutus oleh para Dewa untuk memimpin klan serta kerajaan di era selanjutnya. Meski perempuan, Hiashi Hyuuga tetap mendidik anaknya seperti biasa. Tidak ada rasa kasihan, tidak ada rasa cemas ketika melihat anaknya yang kelelahan. Serta menurut Hiashi, Hinata bukanlah calon yang pantas.

Karena dia buta. _Byakugan_ tidak muncul di dalam dirinya.

Meski Hinata adalah pewaris utama, bukan berarti ia diberlakukan secara istimewa. Ia selalu dibanding-bandingkan. Dengan kakak sepupunya, Neji, ataupun adik kandungnya, Hanabi. Hinata seolah tersisihkan. Ayahnya selalu melupakan dirinya. Ia bahkan merasa tak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Hyuuga. Karena ia tidak memiliki sikap tegas yang mencerminkan seorang pemimpin, memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang tinggi, dan ia sama sekali tidak mewarisi mata yang sering dielu-elukan oleh rakyatnya.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh setiap orang keturunan Hyuuga.

Kebaikan Hinata merupakan kelebihan nomor satu yang dapat mengungguli dirinya dari semua orang.

Gadis itu sangatlah lembut dan baik hati. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi bukan berarti mata hatinya juga ikut-ikutan buta. Hinata baik terhadap semua orang. Kepada orang yang selalu menghina ataupun melayaninya, ia tetap memperlakukan setiap manusia itu sama. Ia tidak peduli pada statusnya, ia tidak pernah menggunakan jabatannya hanya untuk menjatuhkan seseorang. Kelemah lembutan dan sikap ayu Hinata-lah yang menjadi nilai tambahan untuk dirinya dan memiliki celah besar untuk mensejahterakan masyarakat kerajaan.

Dia memang buta dan tidak hebat seperti Hanabi dan Neji, namun ia memiliki keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Untuk saat ini, aku memang tidak berguna," Kata Hinata, Hana tersentak. "Konoha dijajah, penduduk kelaparan dan menderita, Hana..." Napas gadis itu terasa sesak. "S-Sedangkan aku disini, bersembunyi, dan tidak melakukan apapun... apa aku ini hanya—"

Hinata terdiam. Kehangatan langsung tertera di dalam diri dan tubuh.

"Tidak. Anda bukanlah sebuah beban, Nona..." Hana memeluk Hinata. Wanita itu tengah menangis rupanya. "Anda adalah satu-satunya harapan kami dan keluarga Hyuuga. Kalau Anda mati sebelum waktunya, maka Konoha sudah benar-benar kehilangan untuk kembali..." Pelukan semakin dieratkan. "Jadi, saya mohon dengan sangat, hentikan pemikiran Anda itu dan jangan gegabah, Nona Hinata..."

Sang Hyuuga terdiam. Tanpa sadar matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _byakugan_ yang tengah kehilangan fungsi. Namun setelah itu, maniknya menyipit, diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata.

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

Berita kekalahan Sasuke Uchiha langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan.

Dan ini membuatnya murka.

"Sasuke, apa itu benar?" Itachi Uchiha, saat ini mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju perpustakaan rahasia. Adiknya itu sedang marah, dan ia langsung sadar bahwa ini bukanlah menanyakan hal itu untuk sekarang. "Kau mau mencari apa disana, Sasuke?"

"Oh diamlah, Itachi. Kau membuatku muak." Itachi tertohok, namun ia memendam kekesalannya itu. "Aku mencari sesuatu... tentang keluarga Hyuuga."

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir saat tujuan mereka telah sampai. Sasuke memasuki perpustakaan dan Itachi mengikutinya. Sang kakak berujar, "Ada apa dengan Hyuuga? Mereka bukan musuh kita lagi, Sasuke. Lagipula, menyebut nama itu di dalam istana merupakan larangan—"

 **BRAKH!**

Sasuke memukul salah satu rak, membuat buku-buku tebal terjatuh begitu saja.

Itachi terdiam. Meski begitu, ia terlihat marah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sialan..." Sasuke berbisik. _Sharingan_ pun aktif. "Hyuuga masih ada! Kita belum membunuh semuanya! Mereka berkeliaran di luar sana dan kita tidak tahu! Hyuuga terkutuk itu mengalahkanku, Itachi!"

Itachi tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika melihat _sharingan_ Sasuke aktif tanpa diduga. Ia menghela napas dan menutup kedua mata. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Sasuke mendengus, "Ya. Kau tidak akan mengerti dan berpikir kalau aku sudah gila karena menganggap keturunan Hyuuga masih hidup, benar begitu?" Ia terkekeh. "Kau pasti mengira para Hyuuga itu bangkit dari kubur dan menakutiku!"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan kearah adiknya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke lelah. "Istirahatlah. Jangan pikirkan kekalahanmu. _Byakugan_ bisa kita rebut kembali, Sasuke—"

"Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan kita merebut _byakugan_ dengan mudah..." Napas Sasuke memburu. Ia menunduk. "Dia sudah mempermalukanku, Nii-san! Dia mengalahkanku dalam permainan dan menghinaku! Gadis itu ingin balas dendam!"

Itachi tidak menggubris bentakan Sasuke. Meski ia tidak ada di tempat ketika Sasuke kalah dalam sayembara yang mereka buat, tapi pria itu yakin adiknya ini tidak berbohong. Segila-gilanya dia, Sasuke pasti tidak akan menyebut nama Hyuuga secara sembarangan di istana, apalagi saat ayah mereka ada. Namun, ini fakta. Adik kesayangannya tidak akan pernah membohongi dirinya. Dan salah satu manusia bermarga Hyuuga-lah yang mengalahkan Sasuke dalam pertarungan _shogi_.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Itachi. "Kau bisa beritahu aku bagaimana rupa perempuan itu. Aku bisa mengirim pasukan dan pergi ke kota—"

"Tidak."

Itachi diam saja.

"Ini urusanku. Aku tidak ingin kau ikut campur." Sasuke melangkah melewati Itachi. "Dia membuatku marah, Nii-san. Akan kubuat dia membayarnya. Hinata Hyuuga... akan kubawa kepala serta _byakugan_ -nya itu ke hadapan ayah dan klan Uchiha!"

Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi di perpustakaan.

Amarah dan rasa benci itu muncul di kedua _sharingan_ milik Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

Suara cicitan burung yang terbang di sekitar hutan membuat kesan nyaman untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Ia membawa keranjang dengan tongkat andalannya. Seperti biasa, mata itu tertutup. Ia berencana mencari buah-buahan yang akan dimakan sore nanti.

Hutan Konoha terletak di ufuk barat, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah dan hal itu membuat Hinata tak lagi cemas. Ia tidak perlu khawatir bila dirinya bertemu dengan penduduk dari kota. Karena ia sadar, sejak Uchiha datang memporak-porandakan Negara Api, akses tempuh dari gerbang menuju hutan ditutup dan dijaga dengan ketat. Hal tersebut membuat semua orang mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari sumber alam dari hutan ini.

Hinata memetik buah apel dari semak-semak. Ia mencium aroma buah itu dan meletakkannya di keranjang. Ia terus melangkah dan memburu beberapa buah yang layak dimakan. Setidaknya, ia bisa membantu Hana. Gadis itu tidak mungkin tahan di rumah seharian, 'kan?

Sudah berminggu-minggu ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan sang jenderal. Sejak kemenangannya, sayembara tengah ditutup dan korban pun tidak lagi terdengar. Hal itu membuat Hinata menghela napas lega. Ia berpikir bahwa dengan kemenangannya melawan Sasuke Uchiha, maka rakyat kota akan jauh lebih aman. Meski ia tahu kota saat ini tengah diancam dan diperbudak oleh para bangsawan tak bermodal itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, kalau dirinya tidak sendirian.

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Ia hanya bisa diam karena sejulur pedang lagi-lagi diarahkan kepadanya.

"Melangkah dari tempatmu berdiri, kubunuh."

Ancaman meluncur jelas. Tatapan tajam akan manik hitam yang langsung berubah menjadi warna merah.

Hinata tahu bahwa sudah ada Sasuke Uchiha muncul, dengan senjata tajam yang ditujukan untuk membunuh.

"Tuan Uchiha..." Sasuke tahu, ia sadar, dan dirinya paham kalau perempuan ini tidak takut. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. "Anda menemukan saya."

"Menemukanmu bukan hal sulit bagiku," Pedang Sasuke menyentuh leher Hinata. "Dan sekarang, saatnya membunuhmu, Hyuuga..."

Pedang yang sudah diasah, benda tajam yang sangat dibenci keberadaannya, salah satu barang yang membuat perang bermunculan, dan kini benda itu sudah dimiliki oleh sang bungsu Uchiha. Rasa dendam dan ketidaksukaannya terhadap keberadaan Hinata sudah mendarah daging, bahkan sang gadis pun menyadari kalau jenderal terhormat di hadapannya berniat untuk membunuh dirinya sekarang juga.

Ia tidak takut, sungguh.

"Kalau begitu... lakukan, Tuan." Jantung Sasuke berhenti sesaat. "Saya tidak akan menyesal bila Anda yang membunuh saya."

Hinata dapat merasakan sebuah gejolak. Gejolak janggal yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kebingungan. Detak jantung Sasuke terasa tidak teratur, pria itu panik dan ia gelisah. Hinata dapat merasakannya. Gadis itu tahu bahwa ada ketidakyakinan yang membuat Sasuke tidak bergerak.

"Tuan?"

Dalam kegelapan, Hinata tidak mengerti. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Mengapa pria itu terus diam? Hinata tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan. Jadi, ia berharap sang Uchiha dapat mengeluarkan suara.

 **TRANK!**

"—!?"

Sasuke menjatuhkan pedangnya, Hinata terkejut seketika.

"Sialan..." Sasuke bergumam, ia jatuh terduduk. "SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAAAAN!"

Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia melangkah mundur. Keranjangnya terjatuh. Tanpa sadar, kelopaknya terbuka, menampilkan mata buta yang kini terhiasi oleh kecemasan. Cepat-cepat ia berlutut, mendekati Sasuke, dan menyentuh kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi sang jenderal.

"A-Anda... A-Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?"

Rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar dari pipi ke seluruh tubuh. Sasuke diam, bibirnya kelu seketika. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan si keturunan Hyuuga. Hinata pun seolah tidak mau tahu, ia terus mendekati Sasuke dan bertanya mengenai kesehatannya. Tangan kecil itu meraihnya, mengecek suhu tubuhnya, dan meraba-raba permukaan kulitnya, mengecek apa Sasuke terluka atau tidak.

"Saya rasa... Anda baik-baik saja." Sasuke terdiam ketika menatap manik ungu itu tertuju ke dirinya—meski ia sadar bahwa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata hanya gelap semata. "B-Bagaimana Anda bisa terjatuh? Apa Anda—"

"Oh, diamlah." Sasuke berujar, ia melepas tangan Hinata secara kasar. "Aku lelah. Jangan ganggu aku, Hyuuga."

Ucapan sarkas nan tajam, namun hal itu membuat sang gadis tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Hinata kembali meraba-raba tanah, berniat mencari keranjang beserta buah-buahan yang sudah dipetiknya tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah membereskannya, meletakkan keranjang penuh buah tersebut di tanah dekat tangan Hinata yang sedang mencari.

"Mm... jadi, Anda datang kemari bukan untuk membunuh saya?"

Pertanyaan polos yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Sasuke menatap Hinata sinis. Ia menggelengkan kepala dalam diam dan duduk di samping Hinata. Ah, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tujuannya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau sekarang, Hyuuga."

"Ah... m-maaf."

Ketika melihat gadis itu, rasa niat untuk membunuh pun pupus.

Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Pria itu sadar kalau disini ada yang salah—tepatnya, dialah yang mengalami kelainan. Sudah jelas seorang Hyuuga yang tabu ini muncul sendirian, dalam keadaan lemah, dan terlihat rela-rela saja kalau dia dibunuh olehnya. Sasuke sudah bersiap. Bahkan ia mengasah pedangnya tadi malam agar bisa membunuh Hinata Hyuuga secara terhormat.

Tapi tetap saja... ia tidak bisa.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang terduduk. Gadis itu tampak sibuk dengan tataan buah yang ada di keranjang konyolnya itu.

Hinata Hyuuga. Putri pertama Hiashi Hyuuga. Seorang pewaris tahta Kerajaan Konoha bertahun-tahun silam. Kalau saja Uchiha tidak berencana untuk melakukan pemberontakan, pasti gadis itu sudah duduk menjadi seorang ratu yang dielu-elukan. Meski ia buta, Sasuke sadar bahwa Dewa yang memilih Hinata memiliki tanggapan tersendiri untuk gadis ini. Dari sekali pandang saja, perempuan itu termasuk lawan yang lemah dan tidak bisa membela. Namun, keyakinan dan tekad itu ada di dalam dirinya. Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah bangsawan yang haus akan kekuasaan.

Berbeda dengan Hyuuga lain yang pernah ia temui.

Sasuke memandangi Hinata dengan seksama. Sejujurnya, gadis itu amatlah cantik. Ia berkulit putih dan manis. Rona merah terlihat samar di kedua pipi tembamnya. Tubuhnya berisi dan seksi. Bahkan rambutnya yang terlihat gelap itu terlihat indah saat diterpa oleh sinar matahari—menyilaukan namun tidak bikin sakit mata. Terakhir mereka bertemu, Hinata mengepang rambutnya. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke bisa melihat jelas seberapa panjang rambut tersebut dan betapa indahnya ciptaan Dewa untuk perempuan itu.

"Apa Tuan lapar?"

Di saat itulah, Hinata membuka matanya lagi. Ia menawarkan sebuah apel merah dan itu membuatnya tersadar.

Sasuke terdiam dan memandanginya secara detil.

Kedua permata ungu, pucat, namun terlihat terang. Manik lavender khas Hyuuga itu kini muncul di kedua mata sang Uchiha. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke memuji _byakugan_ , mata para keturunan Hyuuga yang sering disebut kutukan oleh bangsa Uchiha. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, pria itu mengakui bahwa _byakugan_ sangatlah indah—seperti pemiliknya sekarang.

Hinata Hyuuga begitu cantik dengan segala kepemilikannya.

"Tidak, untukmu saja."

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, akhirnya jantung pria itu berdetak tidak karuan. Rona merah terlihat jelas di wajah. Dan Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa ini sangatlah tidak beres untuk kehidupan mereka berdua.

"Aku harus pergi," Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Ia meninggalkan Hinata sembari menyarungkan pedangnya. " _Jaa_..."

Hinata tidak membalas. Saat ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki lagi, gadis itu tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal', melainkan 'sampai jumpa'.

"Mm! _Jaa_..."

Meski terlambat membalas, ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan menemuinya di saat yang tepat.

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Sasuke memasuki istana dengan muka garang. Para prajurit yang kebetulan lewat di lorong lantai pertama pun tidak berani mendekati meski hanya untuk bertegur sapa. Jenderal tingkat A itu melangkah, menaiki lantai dua dan ingin pergi menuju ruang pribadinya. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut harus diurungkan ketika ia melihat Itachi melangkah sembari membawa tombak.

"Oh, Sasuke." Ia berhenti. "Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil menemukannya?"

Setelah sayembara waktu itu, Sasuke terus mencari Hinata ke seluruh penjuru. Dari berbagai kota dan daerah ia periksa, rumah-rumah penduduk, bahkan penjara bawah tanah sekali pun.

Itachi tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah menemukannya—Hinata Hyuuga tinggal di sebuah rumah kayu beserta pelayan pribadinya di hutan sebelah barat.

"Tidak." Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. "Jangan ganggu aku, Itachi. Aku mau tidur."

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, _otouto_."

Itachi melirik, Sasuke sudah berbelok dan pergi menuju kamar diri sendiri.

"Shisui."

Di balik sore yang menjelang, bagai kecepatan suara seseorang langsung datang di sebuah jendela dekat si sulung Uchiha. Shisui Uchiha, ninja elit yang disewa olehnya, tengah berlutut secara resmi oleh pemimpinnya. "Anda memanggil saya, Tuan?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Kau melakukan tugasmu, 'kan?"

"Ya," Kata Shisui, begitu tegas dan menyakinkan. "Saya sudah mendapat informasi yang Anda inginkan."

"Bagus," Itachi melangkah melewati Shisui yang masih berlutut. "Kalau begitu, cepat beritahu Ayahku tentang ini." Senyum tipis kembali terkembang. "Rasanya, menambah koleksi mata itu sudah menjadi hobi tersendiri buatku."

"Saya bisa memburunya untuk Anda, Tuan." Shisui berdiri tegap, menghadap Itachi yang membelakanginya. "Saya akan membawa kepala serta _byakugan_ kepada Anda—"

"Aah, itu tidak perlu." Itachi terkekeh. Tak lama, wajah hangatnya menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi mengerikan khas pembunuh bayaran. "Hinata Hyuuga tak boleh berkeliaran lebih lama lagi. Akan lebih terjamin bila aku yang membawa kepalanya pada Ayah, Shisui."

Darisitu, Itachi meninggalkan pelayan kepercayaannya.

Ia kini melangkah pergi menuju arah barat.

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

Siang sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan sore yang mulai muncul beserta bulan sabit di atasnya. Dengan tongkat yang ia gunakan sebagai penopang, Hinata Hyuuga melangkah sembari membawa sekeranjang buah dan berniat pulang ke rumah.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau pria itu akan duduk di sampingnya, berbicara sepatah kata dan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Meski terkesan kasar dan terkesan tidak perlu diingat, gadis itu merasa bahagia. Sasuke berbeda. Dia memang keturunan Uchiha, namun sikap dan wataknya itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sebuah kejahatan.

Bertemu dengannya merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Rumah berbasis kayu mulai terlihat. Matahari memang sudah mau menghilang, namun rumah tersebut terkesan gelap dan tidak berpenghuni. Hinata memang tidak tahu akan situasi. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Pintu ia buka, Hinata masuk ke dalam.

"Hana, aku pulang..." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Hana?"

"Kalau kau memanggil wanita bertato itu, dia sudah mati."

Mendengar suatu suara asing di telinganya, sontak Hinata terdiam.

Ia tidak kenal siapa orang yang kini di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana wujud dan motifnya datang ke rumahnya. Meski begitu, Hinata sadar orang yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah sosok jahat. Hawa serta keberadannya pun menusuk tubuh Hinata, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia datang untuk membunuhnya.

Mungkin itulah kenyataannya sekarang.

Tombak terjulur, Hinata pun langsung melangkah mundur. "S-Siapa?" bisiknya.

"Aku?" Suaranya begitu berat dan menusuk. "Aku adalah musuhmu, Hyuuga. Aku Uchiha."

Hinata terkejut. Namun sebelum ia memulihkan ketakutannya, ia langsung disambut oleh ayunan tombak yang mengerikan. Ia menghindar dengan cepat dan tepat. Hinata berguling ke kiri, dalam hati ia berdoa akan keselamatan serta kehidupannya di era selanjutnya.

Sembari terus bertopang pada tongkat kayunya, Hinata berlari. Ia tidak peduli lagi kemana arah yang dituju. Ia pun sadar, kalau orang tersebut tengah mengikutinya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Hinata yang nyatanya merupakan manusia normal hanya bisa berlari menggunakan seluruh kekuatan, meski ia tahu bahwa hal itu tak akan pernah membantunya untuk kabur dari cengkraman orang itu.

Angin seolah menghantamnya dari belakang. Mata Hinata membulat dan ia pun langsung terjatuh begitu saja.

Hinata menangis dalam diam. Ia ketakutan.

Itachi Uchiha melangkah di atas sinar rembulan. Mata itu menyorot dingin, tombak besar ia tumpu di pundak kiri. Rambutnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin, _sharingan_ pun aktif—yang kini berubah menjadi _mangekyou_ _sharingan_ ; sebuah _kekkei genkai_ yang hanya bisa diraih oleh bangsawan Uchiha terpilih.

Pria itu terlihat marah, dan Hinata dapat menyadarinya.

"Kau... Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang bangsawan keluarga Hyuuga yang berhasil kabur saat masa pemberontakan," Itachi berdiri di depan Hinata yang terdiam di atas tanah. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau bisa kabur saat itu. Tapi sekarang, kau berhasil kudapatkan." Manik merah itu menyipit. "Kau mati di tanganku. Dan mata itu... akan kembali pada kami, Hyuuga."

Napas Hinata terdengar memburu. Mengambil tongkat kayunya, ia mencoba untuk bangkit. Kelopak kembali terbuka, menampilkan sepasang lavender yang terlihat syok dan ketakutan.

"A-Anda... mengincar mata ini—"

"Dan kepalamu," Itachi memotong. "Kepala seorang Hyuuga pasti akan dinilai tinggi di perdagangan negeri. Rambut kalian sangat halus dan asri, banyak bangsawan besar yang menginginkan kalian." Ia mendengus. "Tentu saja kau adalah pameran terakhir setelah ini, Hinata Hyuuga."

Mendengar penuturan pria itu, Hinata pun hanya bisa terdiam takut. Hari sudah malam, mereka berada di tengah hutan, tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan gadis itu... ia buta dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hana sudah mati dan ia menyesal. Hinata menyesal karena dirinya lemah. Ia tidak melakukan pergerakan lebih di saat hidup teman serta dirinya tengah diancam.

Itachi pun sudah tidak peduli lagi. Tanpa suara, ia pun mengayunkan tombaknya kearah kepala gadis itu, dan—

 **TRANK!**

—ditahan.

Matanya menyipit tak suka. "Menyingkir darisitu, Sasuke."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam ketika tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Sasuke Uchiha, sudah berdiri di depannya dan melindungi dirinya dari serangan.

Sasuke Uchiha tengah berdiri, menangkis tombak Itachi menggunakan pedang kebanggaannya. "Kaulah yang harus menjelaskan semua ini, Itachi!"

Bentrokan itu terlepas. Sasuke menggiring Hinata menjauhi jangkauan seorang Itachi Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau melindunginya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Genggaman tangan mereka terasa semakin erat. Hinata yang ketakutan pun mendekati punggung Sasuke dan bersembunyi dibaliknya. Dia menangis. "T-Tuan..."

"Jangan menangis, bodoh." Sasuke berucap, ia mendorong Hinata pelan. "Pergilah sejauh mungkin. Jangan kembali ke sini atau kuhajar kau."

"T-Tapi—"

"CEPATLAH!"

Membulatkan tekad, menuruti perintah sang jenderal, ia pun berlari ke dalam hutan dan meninggalkan dua saudara disana.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Nah sekarang, kau malah membuatnya kabur." Kata Itachi sarkas. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke? Gelarmu bisa dicabut oleh Ayah kalau dia tahu kau melindungi perempuan itu."

"Kalau menyangkut tentangnya, aku tidak peduli apapun, Itachi." Sasuke menghunuskan pedangnya. "Jangan menyentuh Hinata. Kau mengincarnya, maka kau adalah musuh."

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia memandang _sharingan_ Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Pria itu terlihat tidak suka. "Bagaimana bisa kau malah melindungi orang yang sudah mengalahkanmu waktu itu? Otakmu sudah konslet, huh?" Tombak terayun, seringai terkembang tertanda ingin bertarung. "Kalau kau menganggapku demikian, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu, Sasuke. Kau membela Hyuuga, maka kau adalah ancaman untukku dan para Uchiha."

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Itachi menyeringai penuh arti.

Angin langsung mengencang, pergerakan kilat pun mulai terlihat. Di bawah sinar rembulan berwarna kebiruan, kakak adik itu bertarung karena pendapat mereka yang bertentangan.

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

 _Larilarilarilarilari—_

Hinata ingin berlari sejauh mungkin, mencoba untuk menghindaru seorang pria bernama Itachi.

Dia berbeda dengan Sasuke. Meski mereka berdua sama-sama Uchiha, logika mengatakan bahwa Itachi lebih berbahaya dibanding segalanya. Hinata sadar bahwa semua ucapan yang ia katakan bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Itu fakta. Itachi akan membunuhnya. Kalau Sasuke tidak ada, ia yakin sekarang kepalanya sudah terlepas dan dipamerkan oleh seluruh bangsawan di berbagai negara.

Hinata tidak mau. Sungguh.

"T-Tuan... Tuan Uchiha..."

Namun sekarang, ia hanya ingin melihat seseorang.

Bukannya menjauh, Hinata malah bersembunyi di salah satu pohon. Meski terkesan jauh dan tak terlihat, namun ia yakin dari jarak segitu ia masih bisa melihat Sasuke. Hinata memeluk lutut, berdoa di dalam hati, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia berdoa untuk dirinya dan Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

 **~ event: indigo rose ~**

.

.

Bulan sudah muncul di tengah-tengah. Angin semilir menyejukkan segalanya. Hutan yang awalnya lebat akibat pohon-pohon besar tumbuh di sekitarnya pun kini berubah seperti hutan tandus. Segala sumber daya disana tengah terpotong habis dan hangus. Hanya ada tanah yang tumbuhannya mati tak tersisa. Dan darisana, seseorang melangkah dengan lutut gemetaran, napas memburu serta badannya yang kaku.

Hinata Hyuuga berjalan, manik matanya terbuka. Ia terlihat lelah. Wajah pucatnya tengah dihiasi oleh tangisan yang mengering. Gadis itu sudah bersembunyi berjam-jam, menghindari beberapa serangan dahsyat yang berasal dari pertarungan dua bersaudara.

"T-Tuan..." Ia terisak. "Tuan Uchiha, a-apa Anda masih disana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Meski begitu, Hinata dapat merasakan sebuah hawa keberadaan. Samar dan sekarat, itu yang dipikirkan. Hinata mempercepat langkah.

Hingga dirinya saat itu menyadari bahwa ada suatu pergerakan. Hinata cepat-cepat pergi ke sebuah pohon yang kini disandari oleh seseorang. Gadis itu langsung berlutut, dan darisana... dia langsung menangis.

"T-Tuan... Tuan Uchiha?" Hinata mendekat, mendekap erat Sasuke Uchiha yang tergeletak penuh sekarat. "K-Kenapa? Anda—"

"Ck, diamlah..." Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, ia mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisan gadis itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Jangan menangis. Suaramu itu berisik, Hyuuga..."

Hinata menggeleng keras. "T-Tapi Anda terluka..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa..."

Ia memang buta, dia memang lemah, namun bukan berarti ia tidak tahu luka macam apa yang dialami oleh sang jenderal. Hinata tahu kalau lengan kiri Sasuke sudah tidak ada, ditebas secara asal oleh benda tajam tak berperikemanusiaan. Darah masih merembesi dahi dan mengalir darisana hingga puncak dagu, menetes dan mengotori pakaian Hinata. Pedang pria itu pun patah, tergeletak lemas di samping tubuh pemiliknya.

Mengetahui fakta ini, membuat Hinata menangis lagi.

"Hei," Sasuke bergumam dibalik pelukan Hinata. Ia menutup kedua mata. "Menjauhlah dariku... aku sudah tidak kuat, Hyuuga. Kau berat—"

Belum saja menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke terbatuk. Hinata terkejut mendengar hal itu.

Mulut kini terhiasi oleh likuid merah, Sasuke mendengus dibuatnya. "Efek racunnya sudah mulai, ya..."

Hinata terkejut. Segera, tangannya lebih mendekap Sasuke lebih erat. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam. "Anda... seharusnya tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini kepada saya..."

 _Ia tidak akan pernah membunuh gadis ini. Tidak akan bisa._

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu...?"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Sasuke. "Jika Anda menginginkannya... tentu."

Pria itu tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, ia bisa tersenyum setulus itu. "Maukah... kau memegang tanganku?"

Pertanyaan itu nyaris membuat Hinata berteriak. Sepasang permata itu tengah mengelurkan air mata. Secara perlahan, ia membaringkan tubuh Sasuke ke pangkuannya. Ia menggenggam tangan pria itu, menyatukan jari-jari mereka dengan sangat erat. "Seperti ini?"

"Ya," Sasuke menutup mata. "Begini lebih baik..."

Keheningan melanda. Dengan mata yang sembab serta senyum miris terpatri di wajah, Hinata mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke yang terdiam. Napas pria itu terdengar teratur, begitu damai, dan nyaman sekali. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu, sampai genggaman mereka lebih dieratkan, dan Sasuke kembali membuka mata.

"Hinata..." Suara itu memanggil namanya. "Aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah. Jadi... apa kau ingin terus berada disisiku?"

Pertanyaan kembali diajukan. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia kembali menangis, mengecup dahi Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan pergi," Katanya. "Kita... akan selalu bersama."

Angin berhembus.

"Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih kembali..."

"Maukah kau memanggil namaku... untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Dan saat itu, genggaman mereka terlepas secara pihak. Tangan Sasuke yang masih utuh pun langsung terlepas dari genggaman Hinata. Manik Sasuke menutup secara mendadak. Napasnya terhenti. Badannya kaku. Dan Hinata tahu hal itu dalam sekejap.

Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Meski sudah menangis dan menyesali segalanya, Hinata tetap tersenyum. Dari awal, ia tahu racun Sasuke menular pada seseorang yang berhasil menyentuhnya. Sebuah racun langka yang dapat menyebabkan kematian. Ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana Sasuke terkena racun ini. Namun akhirnya ia tahu, seiring dengan darah yang mengalir di kedua hidung, gadis itu tengah terkena akibat sentuhannya pada Sasuke.

Tapi, ia tidak menyesal.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke..." Ia berbisik, penuh akan arti. "Aku berjanji, aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Karena ia sadar, bahwa setelah ini kematian akan menjemputnya.

.

.

 **event fict: once upon a time — end**

.

.

 **a baka little notes:**

 **...maaf, saya cuma bisa ngasih ini di event indigo rose. saya tau event ini pas tanggal 22, dan waktunya bener-bener mepet. apalagi saya termasuk orang yang ngerayain natal. jadi saya curi-curi ngetik di waktu luang. dan yah... hasilnya abal gini wk. tapi semoga memuaskan ya. :')**

 **saya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat endingnya. tak apa. yang jelas sasuhina hepi di surga sana-/krik**

 **saya sengaja gak ngasih adegan bertarung itachi vs sasuke. takutnya nanti menjurus ke ratem karena ada scene darah-darahannya hehe. tapi yang jelas, hasilnya pasti sudah ditebak ya. itachi menang, sasuke kalah. /laripelukhinata /eh**

 **sasuhina pertama, semoga teman-teman semua puas bacanya yha. :'3**

 **sampai jumpa di karya sasuhina-ku yang lainnya ya, teman-teman. saya cinta kalian semua!**

.

.

 **omake**

.

.

Bulan sabit muncul di tengah malam. Itachi, yang masih menggunakan baju perangnya pun tersenyum. Ada luka-luka tipis yang terdapat di sekujur tubuh. Meski begitu, ia terlihat sehat dan masih sangat tampan.

Dia sudah membunuh adik kesayangannya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tak lama, dari arah jendela, Shisui Uchiha melangkah membawa beberapa hal. Itachi meliriknya, ia pun terkekeh penuh kemenangan. "Tak kusangka efek dari racun itu berguna. Aku berterimakasih padamu, Shisui."

"Dengan segala hormat, Tuan Uchiha." Shisui menunduk tanda kepuasan.

Itachi menatap kedua benda itu dengan seksama. Sudah pucat dan tidak layak. Yang satu begitu hancur akibat perbuatannya, yang satu masih terlihat baru karena baru tewas beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _Begitu indah. Sangat mengerikan._

"Kau bisa meletakkannya di meja itu, Shisui. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali, Itachi-sama."

Shisui segera pergi dari sana tanpa suara.

Itachi menatap kedua benda itu dengan senyum lebar tepatri di wajah. Awal mula, ia terkekeh. Tak lama, tawanya semakin membahana dan keras. Itachi begitu bahagia; ia senang; dan tak ada lagi yang bisa menggantikan puncak perasaannya itu.

Di meja tersebut, tergeletak sepasang kepala dari dua orang manusia. Yang satu pria dan satunya lagi berwujud wanita.

Kepala Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Parahnya, organ penghlihatan Hinata terlihat kosong—bola matanya terlihat sudah dicongkel. _Byakugan_ miliknya sudah diamankan di tempat rahasia. Sejujurnya, Itachi hanya menginginkan rambut serta kulit wajahnya tidak terkelupas ataupun rusak.

Dan yang satunya... milik adik kesayangan, Sasuke.

"Aah, tak kusangka kau akan mati seperti ini, _otouto_." Ia mencengkram rambut Sasuke kasar, menariknya keatas dan menatap penuh arti pada kedua mata Sasuke yang tertutup rapat. "Kau pengkhianat. Dan pengkhianat... pantas dibunuh. Kau hanyalah sampah yang harus dibuang dari keluarga Uchiha."

Ia tertawa.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak memiliki belas kasihan.

Karena dari segala kebaikan yang ada... itu hanyalah topeng untuk mencapai semua tujuannya.

.

.

 **once upon a time — end**

.

.

 **Happy Birthday, _my beloved character_ , Hinata Hyuuga! (December 27th 2015)**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
